Alternate Endings
by JBOller
Summary: Chapter 2: Sonny at the Falls. Because it really all comes down to the Loganberries. :p SonnyxChad Channy I do NOT own Sonny With A Chance or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1:West Coast Story

Alternate Endings

Chapter One- West Coast Story

This was it. It was down to them. Sonny Munroe was the only one left from the "So Random!" Cast and it was up to her to get back their parking space, take the "Mackenzie Falls" Cast table, and to get her cast mates a new toilet paper roller, not to mention, make "Mackenzie Falls" say something nice about their show. And who better to battle for the last chair than the actor who played Mackenzie himself, Chad Dylan Cooper?

They were circling each other, going back and forth between looking at The Chair and giving each other dirty looks. They could feel their cast watching them with anticipation. The pressure was on.

Suddenly, Chad Dylan Cooper spoke up. "Looks like it's just you, me, and one more thing _you're not gonna get._" He said the last part in a taunting, high-pitched voice.

Sonny gave him another dirty look. "Ya know, you're acting pretty confidant for someone who's gonna **LOSE**." She leaned in toward him on that last word, as if to throw it in his face.

Chad made a fake laughing sound, and retorted, "At least I can act."

Sonny came back with, "Can you, Chad? Can you _really_?" She had used his own line against him, and she was making fun of it, no less.

If he wasn't angry before, he was definitely angry by now. There was nothing more that he wanted to do than crush her right now…. Or maybe kiss her….. He stopped in his place at this thought. NO! CRUSH HER! He shook his head in disgust, almost as if to emphasize this and remind himself that she had JUST implied that he, Chad Dylan Cooper, was a bad actor. He got his game face back on, and started circling The Chair again.

They vaguely heard her cast talking in the background, but their focus was only on each other and The Chair.

They each continued to taunt each other and give the other nasty looks.

Both casts were chanting for their own cast mates by now. It was coming down to the wire. The music would stop any minute, and….

All of the sudden, Sonny cried out, "Ow!" and fell down clutching her ankle. A chorus of NO!'s came from her cast mates, as his were torn between feeling sorry for the girl and feeling smug that they were obviously going to win now.

"Ow! It's my ankle. It really hurts. I think something snapped," she said in a pained voice. She was sniffling and starting to cry, still holding her left ankle.

He may be Chad Dylan Cooper, but he did have a conscience, and right now it was torn between helping her, and sitting down in that chair to proclaim victory. "Oh man….eh" He knew what he had to do. "That looks really serious," he said with concern as he moved towards her. "We better get you to a doctor. Just take my hand." He looks at her with complete sincerity and holds his hand out towards her.

She smiles at him slightly and grabs his hand. She feels the tingles shooting up and down her arm and makes a face at it. He was right where she wanted him. In a second, she gave a quick yank, to pull him down.

However, things didn't go QUITE as she had planned. He was SUPPOSED to fall down beside her. Then, she would jump up and claim the throne of the musical chair winner.

Unfortunately for her, he tried to counter-act her pulling him to her left, and leaned to his left, which made him fall directly on top of her.

She was now lying completely on the floor, and his body was sprawled on top of hers. His head had fallen in between the crook of her neck and her shoulder and her hair was in his face. He laid there for a second, taking everything in. He took a deep breath and noticed that her hair smelled like lavender and her face still smelled of ham. He slowly pulled himself up a little to where his head was hovering just above hers.

Meanwhile, Sonny had gone in to complete shock. This was NOT how this was supposed to go down. CHAD DYLAN COOPER was on top of her now, and she couldn't breathe. Partly because he weighed more than her and partly, because it was CHAD DYLAN COOPER! She tried to calm herself. She could feel him shifting, and she was now looking in to his gorgeous blue eyes…..er, bland, boring blue eyes.

They looked at each other for a moment before either of them spoke. "Uh…. Are you… I mean, did I hurt your ankle any more.. or…?" Chad questioned.

Sonny laughed nervously. "No, I.. I'm fine. Just uh… having a hard time breathing… just a little.. ya know."

Chad smirked in response. "Am I really that intimidating? I mean, I know I'm hot, but I never thought I'd be able to take your _breath_ away."

Sonny rolled her eyes at his cocky response. "I meant, I couldn't breathe because I have the weight of a fifteen year old actor and his gigantic ego on top of me." She blushed as she realized exactly what position they were in. He really was COMPLETELY on top of her. There wasn't a single one of her limbs that wasn't touching one of his.

He held a look of disbelief on his face. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny," he said as he slowly got up. "You can tell yourself that all you want. But I think we both know that's not the complete truth." He held eye contact with her as he stood up and reached his hand out for her once again. "Now, I'm gonna try this one more time." He talked to her slowly and clearly in a voice that he might use on a four-year old.

She rolled her eyes at him once again. Obviously he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. She had pulled him down for a reason. She reached up and grabbed his hand and he slowly pulled her up. She tried to use all her weight to weigh him down. Then it would definitely be an accident if he fell. But surprisingly, he was a whole lot stronger and apparently smarter than she had originally thought. He had braced himself for her resistance and he pulled her off the ground effortlessly, or what seemed like it.

They continued to look at each other, not realizing they were still holding hands.

Then they heard a big group of HELLO!'s coming from their cast mates. They jumped in shock and dropped hands. Both casts were staring at them like they were crazy and all were pointing to The Chair.

Sonny and Chad both glanced at The Chair, looked at each other, and then back at the chair before lunging themselves on to it. They were both in The Chair, trying to knock off their opponent. While fighting over the chair, Sonny accidentally put her hand on top of Chad's while she was trying to grasp the chair harder. She squeezed his hand on to the chair and he jumped at the spark. He started to lose his balance and almost fell off The Chair, but he quickly re-gained it and managed to hold on.

Sonny, however, came up with another idea. She started whispering to him while they were battling over The Chair. "Ya know what Chad? You were right."

"Ha. I'm **always** right. But what are you talking about this time," he asked as he shoved against her.

"You are a better actor than me and I do think you're hot. In fact, I enjoyed that moment on the floor."

He froze for a second and looked at her. Was she serious? She swiftly and forcefully bumped him off the chair and he fell on to the ground.

She made a face and said, "Peace out, suckers!" while doing the peace sign. The "So Random!" cast came running towards her and congratulated her on her win.

He was bewildered. She had tricked him not once, but twice. And she had used his words against him, once again. "You tricked me," he exclaimed with a mixture of shock and amazement.

She looked down on him and said in a matter-of-fact voice, "Nope. I was _**acting**_." She said the last part dramatically and put her hands through her hair.

He stood up and continued to look at her. He was impressed. "Not bad. Perhaps there's a spot for you on Mackenzie Falls," he offered. He had to get to know this girl. Clearly, there was more to her than meets the eye. He looked over at Portlyn for half a second, and looked back towards Sonny. "After Portlyn disappears in a mysterious ballooning accident."

Portlyn started crying and walked out of the room. They all turned and looked at her. Oh well. He didn't really care much about her anyways. He turned his focus back to Sonny and waited for her answer.

Wow. He actually thought she was good enough to be on his show. Too bad, though. She shrugged. "Thanks, but my home is right here in 'Chuckle City' on a show called 'So Random!.'" She said the last part confidently. She grinned back at her cast mates and his eyebrows went up in astonishment as she said her next sentence. "So, I don't think I'll be going anywhere, Chad Dylan Cooper."

Her cast gasped simultaneously and she got an annoyed look on her face. "Really? We're doing that again?"

They all just looked at her, while Chad looked confused. Did they always gasp at his name?

The "Mackenzie Falls" Cast rolled their eyes and walked off; giving him little glares and frowns as they passed by him.

"Well," Nico said, "we're off to get some fro-yo to celebrate. C'mon, Sonny. Let's go."

They all started to walk off and turned when they realized she wasn't moving.

"Sonny," Tawni asked, clearly annoyed. She looked over at them and back at Chad. "I'll be there in a second, guys. You go on without me."

"Gladly." Tawni said.

They all walked out, and then it was just two.

"Well," Chad started," I normally wouldn't say this, but…. congratulations. You won."

"Thanks," she said with a smile on her face.

"Ya know," she said as she thought back on him offering to help her up, TWICE, and moved towards him, "you're not that bad, Cooper. I take it back. You're not the Head Ambassador of Jerkleslavakia. "

He chuckled and rolled his eyes at her. "Thanks. And maybe, we're not THAT much different, in a better way, than you."

It was her turn to roll her eyes this time. "Thanks," she said. "Well, I gotta go. They're probably waiting for me. That is, everyone but Tawni." She gave him a half-smile and started to walk off.

He stood there for a second, and turned around. Surprisingly, Sonny came running back in. He looked at her with curiosity. "What…..?"

She raced towards him and kissed him on the cheek. Then she turned around and walked out, throwing over her shoulder, "See you later, Chad."

He stood there in wonder. Then he smiled, a real, honest smile, and strutted back towards Stage 2. He didn't care that his cast was never going to let him live this down and that he would be getting hell when he got back. None of that mattered. All that he cared about was the fact that Sonny Munroe had just kissed him. And unlike all the other times he'd been kissed, unlike all the other girls who had kissed him, this time, with this girl, he had felt something.


	2. Chapter 2: Sonny at the Falls

Alternate Endings

Chapter Two- Sonny at the Falls

He had finally done it. He had brought Sonny over to the dark side… or really, the better side. She was finally over at "Mackenzie Falls". Sure, he had to lie to her and tell her that her sketch was funny, trick her into hanging out with him, and cause a fight between her and her friends, but he had done it. In reality, he was saving her. She had never gotten such good treatment at "So Random!". They had regular food on their small buffet tables, ate the nauseating cafeteria food, and hung out in a _prop room_.

At "Mackenzie Falls", she got loganberry smoothies, lobster, and hung out on set that had chocolate fountains and a masseuse. Sure, nobody really got her jokes (other than him, of course, but he would never admit to that), she didn't really know how to meditate, and she was always knocking things over. And maybe she didn't always look so happy, but he was doing it for her own good. It just happened to work to his advantage that helping Sonny also helped his show's ratings.

Whatever. He didn't have time to think about that now. He needed to focus on acting and his lines. He and Portlyn were about to do a very dramatic scene and he needed to be in character. Not worrying about some nobody from 'Chuckle City'.

He heard the director's voice calling out, "Okay people. Rehearsal's up. Let's see those pouty faces."

He shook his head to get his hair out of his face and get rid of his current thoughts so that he could concentrate on his lines. He put on his game face (pouty face) and when the dramatic music played, he started on his lines.

"I know I've taken you from your world," Wait. This was starting to sound kind of familiar. He looked up as he finished the line, away from Sonny, and continued, "from your friends," crap. No. He wasn't supposed to be thinking of her. He wasn't supposed to care or actually feel…. BAD for doing this to her. He looked down as he made a pained facial expression and went on. "from everything you've ever loved." He definitely couldn't make eye contact with her at this point. He stared over her head and kept his face from showing any kind of remorse. He would NOT let this girl be the end of his career. He put on a fake smile as he finished up the last of his lines. "But trust me, you'll… you'll be happier here. You trust me, don't you?" He ended perfectly and hid his relief while he waited for Portlyn to answer.

She nodded and opened her mouth when he heard, "No. I'm not sure I do."

What??? This wasn't in the script. Maybe they had changed it. He adlibbed, quickly, "Of course you trust me." Wait a minute. That wasn't Portlyn's voice. "Wait. Who is talking while I am acting," he asked in annoyance. He looked around and everyone else looked confused. That voice… it had sounded like Sonny's. He looked over at her, but she was looking around confused, too. Maybe he's imagining things. He rolled his eyes. This girl really MUST be getting to him.

"Alright," the director called out. "Let's try it again."

He and Portlyn turned around and were waiting for their cue when they heard, "Sonny!" in a high-pitched voice. He whirled around, and sure enough, here comes the whole "So Random!" cast dressed up as …. Well, he didn't really know what they were supposed to be.

Sonny had jumped up when she heard the voice and she was now talking to her cast. "What are you doing here," she asked with surprise and… excitement? "Oh my gosh. You're the lame superheroes!"

Oh yeah. That's what they were. That sketch Sonny had made up. Wait. Why did he remember her sketch?

"We're now called Loser Force Four," the one dressed like a giant baby said dramatically. They all posed after he said it. Wow. They really were losers.

"Awwah. You gave us a name!" Hold on. She thought that was endearing? This doesn't look good.

The big one with a giant F on his chest said, "You gave us a **reason** to give us a name." What was this kid talking about? "We're at The Falls, I'm feeling dramatic." Okay, they did NOT sound like that when they talked.

"You missed me," Sonny said, sounding… pleased? Oh no. This REALLY did not look good.

"**I** experienced caring. It was horrible," the stuck-up blonde one said. Alright. Now, he had to move. This was not going as planned.

He started walking and his cast followed behind him.

"We're here to apologize to you and ask you to come back," The big guy said again. They all smiled at her in a lame attempt to win her over.

There was no way she was gonna fall for that! He wasn't worried…..Nope. Not at all….

Portlyn stepped in front of him, saying, "Maybe she doesn't wanna come back to you _losers_."

Obviously! Why would she want to go back to them when she had been around him all day?

"Correction," the baby said. "Loser Force Four!" Once again, they all struck their poses. Did they really think that looked good?

"Wow...Never seen a …group of losers so proud to call themselves losers." He raised his eyebrows and nodded his head in a 'yeah,-I-just-said-that' sort-of-way.

Sonny turned and looked at him, at this point. "Well ya know what? I'm proudly calling myself a loser too," she said as she stepped away from him and joined the rest of the "So Random!" cast.

What? She was leaving him? His haughtiness fell and his eyebrows dropped a notch.

"So I guess that makes us LOSER FORCE FIVE," she said as she struck her own pose. Okay, now that looked cute. Wait, did he just think that?

"Okay, guys. C'mon. Loser Force Five," she mumbled under her breath. "Loser Force Five," they all whispered and struck their poses.

Yeah. He definitely thought that. How she could pull that off and still look cute, he would never know.

"Wha… Wait? You guys are making up," he asked. Was he feeling… disappointed?

"Yes, we are," she said proudly.

But… who would make all those stupid jokes? Who would knock down the gong and annoy everybody?

"But that ruins Chad's plan," Portlyn said while pointing to him.

His eyes widened. What? Did she really just say that? How stupid could this girl be?

"What plan," Sonny asked, looking alarmed.

Maybe he could still pull this off. "I don't have a plan." He shook his head back and forth to try to signal to her not to say any more, while still being discrete.

"Sure you do," she said. "Keep you guys fighting with each other so "Mackenzie Falls" could stay number one!" She finished with sticking her tongue out at them.

Apparently she was THAT stupid. Now Sonny was gonna freak out. Not that he cared or anything. "Deh-behp… Please.. , he panicked. "Please," he said as he got his voice under control. "Don't talk without a script."

She looked at him confused. Really? She couldn't understand THAT? He knew he should've gotten rid of her.

"So you were just pretending to be my friend?" Sonny definitely didn't look happy. Her face shone with anger but he could detect a little hurt in there, as well. And while he may have wanted to ruin her relationship with her cast, he didn't want to ruin _her_.

He looked down, and then looked back at her. "K.." He looked back down again. He was supposed to keep his emotions under control. Cool guy persona. But, he was actually starting to get a little worried. He didn't want everything to go to pieces here.

"Ye-Yeah." He stumbled, still looking a little unsure of himself. "But, I…"

She looked at him, still mad, and waited for him to finish.

He looked at her a little pained. How was he going to say this to her in front of the whole entire cast of both Mackenzie Falls and So Random!?

"You… what," she asked, urging him to finish, but still angry.

"Look," he started reasonably. "Can we not do this now? We really should be rehearsing, and I'm sure you and your cast have SOMETHING you could be doing."

"NO, Chad. You started this. Now you get to finish it. What were you going to say?" She stared intently in to his eyes. There was no way she was letting him back down now.

"Okay… It started out like that. I saw an opportunity and I KNOCKED." He emphasized the last part. But, as he saw a wounded expression cross her face, he knew he couldn't leave it at that. He hurriedly added," But…. after an hour or two, … I…. I actually… enjoyed having you on the set." He mumbled the last part under his breath, still hoping maybe he could get through this unscathed.

"You … what," she asked incredulously. Had he really just said what she _thought_ he had said?

He rolled his eyes. Of course, it wasn't enough that he said it once. She HAD to ask him to repeat it.

He took a deep breath and spoke quickly, "Ienjoyedhavingyouonset, okay?"

It may have been a little run together, but she had definitely heard him that time. Her eyes were as wide as saucers now and her mouth was hanging open. The facial expressions of both casts mirrored hers as they all watched in astonishment.

"Look, don't make a big deal out of it. I'm sure it was just some bit of temporary insanity," He said quickly. She was still looking at him strangely, and he didn't really know whether he would like what she was thinking or not.

"Let me get this straight," she started, slowly putting together what had just happened. "Chad Dylan Cooper, the star of 'Mackenzie Falls', who only ever cares about himself, just admitted that he LIKED having me, Sonny Munroe, a member of 'So Random!', on set?"

He looked back at her, not really sure of what to say. Of course, she would make a big deal about it when he just asked her not to. And did she really have to put it like _that_? He wasn't THAT bad. He enjoyed the company of others….. as long as they were fawning over him or giving him gifts……Okay. Maybe he wasn't that great.

"Yeah. Like I'm supposed to believe that," she said with a look of disbelief. "You're just saying that so that-" She stopped mid-sentence. She thought for a second, "Wait. Why ARE you saying that? I mean, you don't care about anyone but yourself, so you couldn't POSSIBLY be saying that to save my feelings….."

Her face lit up as she finally put it together. She broke out in to a huge grin and finished, "…unless you LIKE ME!"

"WHAT? NO," he exclaimed, as his eyes widened. "I never- That's NOT what I said," he backtracked, as his voice rose in pitch again. "I said that I liked having you around, but-"

"YOU LIKE ME!" She said, smiling victoriously.

"NO. No. I said-"

"You SAID you ENJOY having me around!"

"Having you around, yes, but, what I MEANT to say was that-"

"You LIKE ME!"

"No, I tolerate you-"

"NO! You JUST said that you-"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID!" He was getting angry now. She didn't have to keep fighting him on this. Why couldn't she ever let him win?

"Well then, WHY-"

He was about to break, and in one last dire attempt, he asked, "Look, will you just DROP it?"

"NO," she said defiantly. "Not until you ADMIT that you like me!"

"FINE! I LIKE YOU!"

She looked taken back by this. While fighting, they had slowly moved towards each other, and he was now confessing all of this within inches of her face.

She grinned at him. "I hate to admit it, but, being around you was pretty much the highlight of my day. Other than the loganberry smoothie…. and the lobster…..and the pedicure….. and the massage-"

She was cut off by his finger on her lips. "Shh… time for talking is over," he sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes at his line, but she didn't pull away. She just looked at him. They continued to stare at each other until an idea popped in to Sonny's head and she snapped out of her reverie.

"Well…….Okay then. Um, I, uh…. I guess I'll just be…. on my way," she said as she slowly backed away from him.

She turned to her cast mates, who were still amazed at what had just happened, and signaled to them to come with her. They were all walking towards the exit when Sonny screamed, "TAKE WHAT YOU CAN AND RUN!"

All of the sudden, The "So Random!" cast was everywhere! They were running around and grabbing all of the food, and even- NO! The LOGANBERRIES!

Portlyn leaned in to him, pretending to be frightened by it and he pushed her off of him.

"OH! NO! HEY! HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY! NO, NO, NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE THE LOGANBERRIES!"

Sonny turned around, obviously pleased with herself. She smiled a big smile while nodding her head enthusiastically and laughing as she continued to walk backwards towards the exit.

"NO! NOT THE LOGANBERRIES," He cried. He couldn't believe he had just fallen for that. She had just tricked him! Of all people! And two weeks in a row, no less!

He thought over what had happened. Had her whole confession been fake? Had she just said that to distract him?

Outside, Sonny quickly ran to Zora and put her trays of food and Loganberries on the cart, but not before grabbing one for the road.

She ran back towards the doors of Stage 2. She had one more thing she had to say.

She opened the door quickly, and peeked in. The whole cast was moping on the couch except for Chad, who was still standing on the set.

"Hey," she said, just loud enough for him to hear. He looked her way with a mixed expression of annoyance and betrayal. She looked at the Mackenzie Falls cast once again. Good. Her cover wasn't blown.

She walked towards him quickly.

"I really did have fun hanging out with you today. But," she threw a Loganberry at him which he easily caught, and continued, "the Loganberries only ripe one fortnight a year, right?" She winked at him and quickly raced out the doors.

He looked down at the Loganberry in his hand, and back at the exit. He _knew_ he liked that girl for a reason.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sorry that I took so long to update! ACT's are coming up, and I really have to study! I hope you liked the chapter! I had a bit of a hard time writing it.

Review! Tell me what you thought! Good, Bad, Ugly? Let me know, please. :)


End file.
